lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= ScarIWillNeverBeKing.png|"Life's not fair, is it?" JEREMYIRONSASSCSR.png|Scar with a tiny mouse in his paw Scar2.png|Scar complaining ScarEscurridiso.png Scar'sTeeth.png|Scar's teeth Scarlethimout.png|"Scar,drop him" Scar96-1995.png IFeelSimply.png Scar's Claws.png|Scar's claws 16726.png|"...as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" It'sAChallengeScar.png|"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Scar96-1996.png Scarslink.png ScarandROck.png annoyedscar .png|Scar annoyed by his nephew, Simba. ScarandROck1.png Scar2ofmmypictures.png|Scar annoyed at Simba's comment about being king Uncle.png|Scar annoyed by Simba's innocence Scar'sLesson1.png Scarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Scar giving a talk to young Simba Scar-9.png oh_no_scar.png|"Oh dear, I've said too much..." scarsimba3.png|Scar with his nephew, Simba Scar'sVečera3.png.png Scarlooks.png|Mad Scar watches as his first plan to kill Simba failed in the Elephant Graveyard Scar-S.E.E.R.1.png Villians.png Idiots.png|"I'm surrounded by idiots." Annoyed.png|Annoyed Scar by the comments of Banzai ElegantScar90.png SSSS.png|"Precisely." SCraBEPrepared.png ChanceOfTheLifetime.png aaaaa.png|"...When at last I am given my dues." Singscar.png|"Be Prepared!" Scar-S.E.E.R.3.png ŠBanzaiŠOK2.png Therewillbe.png|"Idiots, there woud be a king!" Stickwithme.png|Scar looks on as the hyenas march Scar CrossEyed.png ScarSmiles.png Scar's Silhouette.png beprepared undercio.png|Scar watches proudly as the hyenas march for him in "Be Prepared". Scar Expected.jpg Scar'sJumping.png Beprepared4.png|"You won't get a sniff without me!" Be-prepared-the-lion-king-27807157-850-504.png|Scar singing Be Prepared with the Hyenas Scar-S.E.E.R.2.png ElegantScar91.png NOOOO!!!.png|Scar explaining Simba he needs to stay there EverybadiKnowsAboutThat.png ScarCool.png|Scar and young Simba Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-3614.png Scar-umtećešodnjega.png ElegantScar92.png Scar Looks Back TLK 3846.png Scar-S.E.E.R.4.png Brotherhood.png|Scar and Mufasa searching for young Simba GrrrrrrScar.png|Scar hits Zazu Scar&kliff.png Scar96-1998.png Imagesbhm.jpg Scar, Mufasa.png|Scar looking down at Mufasa Imagempbpbsc.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Mufasa's paws. Imagesattmthd.jpg|Scar about to throw Mufasa to his death. Imageslgomp.jpg|Scar letting go of Mufasa's paws. Imageslg.jpg Scar96-1999.png Scarstampede.png|Scar after the stampede NoOneEverMean.png IfItWeren'tForYou.png Scar-inikadasenevraćaj.png|''Run away and never return'' ! Killhim.png|"Kill him." Scar .PNG|Scar eulogizes over Mufasa's death GreenHyena.png Scar96-1997.png Scar'sVečera1.png.png Scar'sMusicWish.png Scar'sMusicWish1.png ScarSingsWithZazu.png|Scar singing with Zazu and a skull ScarovNos.png Shenzi appeal.png 17173.png|"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting!" Nowgetout.png|Scar demands the hyenas to leave ScarinPriderock.png ScarasKing.png|Scar yelling at Sarabi SarabiScarSarabiScar.png Scar-Banko'sGhostfreak.png KingScar.png surprised.png|Simba confronts Scar Huhwha scar.png|Scar and Simba look on as Nala claims Simba is the rightful king 2.png|Scar along with the lionesses MoodyScar.png|"Tell them who is respinsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar4.jpg Scarpaces.png|Scar accusing Simba of murdering Mufasa WhySCAR!.png|''Why''! dejavu.png|Simba and Scar during the final battle WiseScar.png Imagesgsp.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Simba's paws. Betrayed.png|"And here's my little secret..." Imagesrthkm.jpg|Scar revels to Simba that he killed Mufasa. SimbaNOOreprise1.png ScarPinned.png|Scar pinned by Simba LaVerdadEs.png I Killed Mufasa-Scar.png|Scar confessing that he killed Mufasa ElegantScar94.png Scar'sVečera2.png.png ElegantScar95.png Scar96-2000.png|Scar and his nephew ScarSimbaConflict.png|Scar bites Simba's mane Scarbattle.png|Simba fights Scar YouDoThistoHerorHim.png|Scar and Simba fighting in slow motion simba hitscarfightscreenhz.png|Scar gets hit by Simba in battle. The-Lion-King11589100-19-41.png|Scar's final attack OrEvenThis.png|Scar gets dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock ScarFlying.png|Scar falling down ScarAlmostDeath.png|Scar on the ground after being dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock ScarWeak.png|Scar getting up Amigosmios.png|Scar referring to the hyenas as his friends ScarBetrayHyenas.png|Scar's final moments before the hyenas kill him 17454.png|Scar about to be killed by the hyenas Scar'sShadow.jpg|Scar's shadow and last appearance in the first film |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion_king_isamisaa_3_.png|Scar in Simba's nightmare KovuiamyourFATHA.png |-|The Lion King 1½= ScarHakunaMatataDef.png 19057.png Defeats SCarsimlt.png |-|Other Media= Lookscarinplushhh.png|Scar Plush unnamed.png|A Scar plush NkvxzOlhdEy5v7cz-Jyd8g2.png|Another Scar plush Scar as a cub|Scar as a cub Scar DVAULTPoster.png|A poster of Scar. Scar at Disney Park.png Hercules-phil-scar.png|Scar's cameo in "Hercules" Scar BloopersTLK2011Reel.png Scar House of Mouse.png ScarcleOfLife.png |-|Concepts= Lk storyboard1 051.png|Concept Art of Scar as he claims the Pridelands Scarconceptw/hyenas.png|Scar concept art HDgreeneyesScar.png Scarheadmodel.png Scarheadref.png Scarconcept.png Scarliesconcept.png Andreascolorconcept.png Andreasconcept2.png Andreasconcept3.png Andreasconcept.png Lionkingartwork.jpg ScarRunStoryboar.png TLKScar'sFallStoryboard.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png Canyoufeelthelovetonight12.png FinalBattleConcept.png TLKScar'sDeathStoryboard.png BePreparedFirstLine7.png BePreparedFirstLine8.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock2.png BePreparedFirstLine9.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock3.png BePreparedFireBones.png BePreparedLastLineStoryboard.png Scar'sEvilPlan.png FireBattleStoryboard.png LongLiveTheKingStoryboard.png ScarInFireAlternateEnding.png Scar'sRegecid1.png ScarIsVeryMad.png Simba'sPuch.png Scar&Kitty'sRetorn.png ScarPleaseEnglish.png ScarHitsHyena.png NightBattleFire.png Sacr'sVečera.png MunjaScarscar.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries